Miracles Do Happen
by ThyRoyalLady
Summary: What if you fell in love with your best friend, but you knew it was wrong to be in a relationship with them? How will you go about with your feelings any longer? Do you tell them, or let it hide in the back of your brain?


Miracles are rare, as she saw them. She had never been lucky in all her life, except for one time.

She was only ten: a child. Children are often given gifts by adults, but not just any gift. First of all, shall it be stated that children are creative little beings. Their ideas are simply bursting with imagination, and these active brains are what monsters love: monsters that form special bonds with children from the moment they meet, monsters whose mother is a computer and a couple gigs of data. These creatures are called digital monsters, better known as digimon, and the people who own these living monsters are called tamers. If you mix children and digimon, you get beautiful smiles and ever-lasting bonds.

Back to the past events- she was a little girl, as her father had called her, but even he knew that she was going to grow up. He was not going to be there forever. She needed a best friend to protect her for life, and he got her one for her birthday. She cherished it, hugging the life out of its tiny blue and white body. Along with the best friend came what was called a digivice. It was a tiny little thing that fit in the palm of her hand, and it was her proof that she was a tamer. Her father had done his job to protect her for life, and he was laid to rest with the knowledge that his daughter would be safe.

That was all ten year ago when the best friends were young. Now they are grown and living on their own in the big world. She was twenty going on twenty-one. Her hair used to be blonde, but as she grew her hair turned darker. Her chest never grew as much as her body did. Her B-cupped breasts were something she was shameful of in the beginning. All she had to work with were her hips, which did little and she grew up not knowing her first kiss yet.

He was roughly the same age as her, except he was two to three times her size. His scales were blue and soft like human skin. His white belly showed his strength in the form of a six pack. His three-digit hands bared sharp claws that cut steel, but not his gold armour; speaking of such armour, it was unique. On his loin-guard was a symbol: the Crest of Miracles. He was gifted with greatness, which is why his best friend gawks at him.

They still go everywhere together, including a place known as the digital world. It is where digimon are born and where they roam. It was where her father obtained his daughter's present. Before he passed, he showed her where every portal to the digital lands were located in the city. The closest nearby was a mile away, which was not a too terrible walk. Guards were in charge of who enters either world with the accompany of their own digimon.

The guard working the portal the best friends used noticed the said pair coming his way. He straightened his police cap to make a dandy impression on the young lady. He gave her the line he uses to greet all travelers.

"Good day, miss, digivice?"

The miss reached to her belt and removed the item needed. She handed it to the guard. He scanned it under a sanner connected to his computer.

"Emiko Ito is your name?" he asked as he read the given bio on the computer screen.

"Yes, sir." she answered.

"Got a nice ring to it," he said, suspectively flirty. "and that's your partner right there?"

"He is."

"Magnamon, vaccine attribute?" he asked as he read off the screen.

"If that's what the screen says." she replied.

He took the digivice out of the scanner and returned her property. His digimon partner turned to face a digital break in the air. Bytes and data drifted off the circular shape in air, seemingly defying all odds of logic. He stepped to the side and presented the digital hole to the dio.

"Enjoy the other side." said the guard.

The other side was, if fact, a world different from Earth; and just like Earth, different enviroments and cultures are found throughout it much like the digimon themselves. This area was an open meadow. There was not a soul nor anything other than fields of computerized grass. The portals leading to the digital world can lead to random locations. Having a hardrive with your desired location's GPS in it is recommended for specific areas.

"So..." began Magnamon. "what do you wanna do?"

Emiko hummed, "Hmm, why not just walk for now? There's nothing to do out here, anyway."

He had no complaints. He could have suggested he'd fly with her on his back, but he was a guy for walks. He finds walks to be a great stress releaver, and also a way to spend quality time.

When it was mentioned that there were fields of grass, there were _fields_ of grass- complete emptiness. No human or monster was around. Uncut grass not having a foot press on it all its life crinkled under sneakers and armour. On occassion, Magnamon glanced at his tamer. She sometimes catches his glance in her field of vision and glances back. He would blush slightly and smile, though due to his helmet she had no way of knowing.

Magnamon loved his partner in the deepest bottom of his heart. They were children when they met and they grew up together from that day on. When they became teenagers was when his feelings changed. He began to care about how he smells and what he says when alone with her. He began wearing human cologne after he digivolved. He uses lotion to keep his scales soft and rid of visible cracks. He brushes his teeth twice a day instead of once or never and takes a mint when they are alone together. He knew his friend had never kissed a man before because she often complained about being single at her age. He wanted to be her first in a lot of departments, and first kiss has been his number one for five years. The only thing stopping him was his own lack of experience.

Yep, he's really a rookie on the inside.

"Dude, how much freaking grass do you need?" asked Emiko, waving her hands over the endless mounds of fake green.

He snorted, "Hey, it's better than where we live. You've barely seen nature, and you're complaining about it."

"THIS ain't real." she waved her arms more frantically.

"Ouch," said the dragon. "that's basically saying _I'm_ not real. Jeez, Emi, that's crushing."

"Come on, you bleeding heart," she rolled her eyes. "you know what I mean."

"Do you want to go home, then? It's starting to get a little dark." he suggested.

"We can hang here for a little longer." she said while looking around. "I mean, I guess grass isn't THAT bad."

So they stayed in the meadows. Night was creeping over their heads as the sun set over the horizon. They took a break on a hill and lied down in the grass. It was as perfect and as real as grass could be. They began to star gaze at the tiny bits of gigs and megs in the black sky. Magnamon took off his helmet to enjoy the cool air. Strands of grass data tangled around his ears and held them in its relaxing hold. He could now enjoy the activity they had been doing for years.

"Still looks the same." he said.

"Always has and will." said Emi.

His hand crawled over the dirt, stopping an inch next to her hand. That was as far as he could go and keep things normal, but he did not want normal. He wanted to hold her next to his side with his arm around her. He wanted there to be no gap or clothing coming between them.

"Emi..." he said without thought.

"Yo." she instantly replied.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, shaking his head in the grass. "nevermind."

She lifted her head to see him better. His ruby eyes seemed droopy-sad staring up at nothing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "it was nothing, like I said."

She lied back down, not persisting any longer. He wanted to keep it normal, and now he just made it awkward.

"Okay, I lied." he said.

 _Holy crap, what am I doing to myself?_

"What is it?" asked Emi.

 _Don't even start it. I won't say a damn word to you._

"This'll probably sound cheesy, but are we still best friends?" he asked.

 _YOU are an **IDIOT**._

"You kidding? Yeah, we've always been that, right?" she said.

"I know," he said, feeling sudden heat in the night's air. "but... we... forget it."

"Come on," she urged. "now I wanna know- tell me."

"Nah," he shook his head. "forget everything I said."

"Magna," she whined a bit.

"I can't." he said.

"Why can't you?"

He became silent.

 _God, look at what you did. I can't get out of this. She's not gonna drop it now. Don't say another word. You've hurt yourself enough._

"I can't really say." he said. "What if... I showed you instead?"

"Depends on what it is." she said.

 _Shut up._

"I'm just gonna show you."

 _Shut up._

"Okay." she said.

"Can you close your eyes, please?" he asked.

 _SHUT UP._

She closed her eyes and waited patiently for whatever was to come. He poised himself up on his elbow, remaining unoticed by minding the typically crinkly grass. He held his breath to hide his very presents as he came upon her face.

 _So help me, don't do it! Don't really do it! What the hell am I doing!? She'll be disgusted! She'll hate me afterwards! Don't do it! DON'T-_

His scaly white lips touched her tan lips in a quick peck. He immediately pulled back, returning to his spot. She opened her eyes in a flash. Her face spoke horror at first, but soon shifted into a confused look. She knew what had happened, but at the same time she was lost in a world not real or digital.

 _Fuck._

"God, I'm sorry." he said, hiding his eyes with his forearm. He blocked all corners to avoid seeing any part of her.

"I didn't know how else to put it. I really am sorry, Emi. I like you- a lot- and it shames me to think about it. You can hate me all you want, but I'll never get over it. I'm sick, okay?"

He did not hear anything for a minute, until finally she spoke out to him.

"Magna," she said. "if you want me to say something, then look at me."

He moved his arm out of the way. She was sitting close to his upper body. She gained his attention as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get all upset before I even give you an answer." she said. "How can I hate you? You've been my only friend throughout my entire life. My dad got me a best friend for my birthday. I wouldn't hate you even if my life depended on it."

He caught the chills on his scales.

"You're a great guy, Magnamon," she said. "and nobody can change that- not even you."

She threw herself onto his armoured chest for a hug. His hands slowly reached around and held her shoulder blades. He realized how badly he actually needed a hug. His short snout burried into her shoulder. He rubbed her back, embracing her frame.

"I'm still sorry." he said. "This is something I don't think I'll ever be able to change."

"I don't care." she muttered. "Do not change anything about yourself. You are perfect just the way you are."

He tightened his arms. She had always been understanding towards him as did he vice versa. They were all the other had left.

"And this doesn't bother you? You are really okay with knowing?" he asked.

He heard an _mm-hmm_ and felt her cheek vibrate on his neck. He caressed her brown hair, brushing her locks in his claws.

"Emi," he said. "if you will allow it, I want to show you just how strongly I feel."

"Depends on what you mean," she said. "but I got a pretty good idea on... what."

He held her and rolled over, changing positions. She stared up at him with shy eyes and a reddening face. His round eyes were lean. He focused on her and nothing else.

"I promise to go slow." he said. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

She swiftly nodded her head a few times. He did not know what to do first. There was so much of her needing to be taken off. He began with her white shirt. His hand snuck underneath it, tickling her tummy. He held her side as he kissed her. He rudely pushed his tongue through her closed lips. He egarly tasted her oral caverns. To his amazement, her tongue began wrestling with his.

"Emi..."

Her shirt folded over her head and came off her arms. Right in front of him were some of his most favorite things about her. His larger hand made her breast seem smaller than it was when he touched it. He felt it stiffen under the cup. He tucked his hand underneath it for a real grab. He had not yet seen it, but he felt as though he already knew its form. He lifted her off the ground and reached behind her. She felt her bra become loose around her ribcage. She raised her arms to allow her garment to be removed. The night's breeze turned her tiny balls of flesh into rocks. She looked away from the tiny mountains on her chest.

"Look at them." he whispered. "They're so cute."

He kissed her left nipple. He licked over it, warming it. His tongue swirled around it, making a point that became perfect for suckling. He put his entire mouth on it and gave a suck. The other breast was played with by a gentle hand. She gasped at his groping.

"Oh Emi..."

His sucking became more aggressive. He pulled back and his mouth let go of her tit. He gave it some licks and repeated the process with the other one. His hand ran down the curve in her hip. He found her skirt and rustled it. Her knees bended against his shins. His cold armour soothed her leg spasm. She made a small moan through closed lips. She had never known touches as intense as these, and he had never given a bad touch before, but he was doing a fantastic job perstering her.

"Shall I continue?" he asked, hand creeping under her skirt.

"God yes," she whimpered. "don't stop."

He kissed her in between her breasts. He marked a kiss down her belly until he came to her skirt. He lifted her legs over her waist for easy removal. He pulled it down and out of the way. Her nude-colored garments came off with and were set next to her shirt. He also took off her sneakers and over-the-knee socks. Her legs were spread wide open for the digiworld to see. Her scent was overpowering his nose. He kissed her vaginal lips, catching a hint of her flavor. He then licked her, penetrating the lips. Her fluids stuck to his tongue, and he wanted more. His entire face was practically burried into her, sending pins and needles into her spine.

"Magnamon!"

He continued to please her as he loosened his breast plate. His broad chest soon met with hers. He kissed her as the remainder of his armour was removed. The last piece of gold on him was his loin-guard. Underneath it was his proof of love. He pulled back for air, gazing into her green eyes. His hand brushed the side of her face.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed heavily. "don't stop now."

She felt a sensation rub her vagina. His hard erection coated with her lubricant. The tip aligned perfected against her hymen. He glanced up at her.

"This will more than likely hurt." he warned. "Should I go fast or slow?"

She turned to the side to face the grass. He cupped her cheek and turned her head back to face him. He gave her a kiss full of passion.

"Fast, please," she said. "just do it before I rip it off."

He kissed her again. He had her distracted as he surprised her with a swift shove. For the record, he was not small for a human to take. Her nails clawed at his shoulders. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Her nails in his scales slid down his biceps. She was quiet now.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not anymore." she mumbled. "I'm fine now."

He pulled her legs over and around his hips. She crossed them in a knot and trapped him. He was not planning on going anywhere. The pressure inside her began to move. He lapped kisses under her ear while groping a breast. Her body had engulfed him in a world of passion wrapped in a heated blanket of pleasure.

"Emi..." he quietly groaned.

She felt the tip reach her deepest parts. It was then he also started kissing her chest again. Her right tit was sucked and pulled on by his teeth.

"Aa~h Magna!"

He lifted her rump a few inches off the ground. He rocked at medium pace while continuing to shower her chest with his mouth. He already left three noticable marks on her chest. Her nipples were becoming blue from the constant pulling and hard suckles, but it felt so good. A bleeding heart like him was willing to focus on her needs alone, working overtime like this to make her feel worshipped. She put her hand on his head as he suckled. He glanced up at her while sucking. His eyes were locked with hers as he licked her silky skin.

"You feel great." he said in between licks. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah," she moaned. "lick it slower~."

Slowing his licks caused his rocking to slow, as well. His tongue ran up and down the nip he was last sucking on. It had became softer than silk, beyong used to his tactics. His hands clutched her little sisters, slowly and hard. One hand slid up her chest and neck, meeting with her chin. His thumb slipped inside her open mouth. She put her hand on his wrist and held him there. He felt her tongue lick his digit. He tilted her head up and kissed her wet lips.

"I don't think I'll last much longer." he whispered.

"Don't stop," she whined. "just give it to me."

He stood on his hands. The pressure inside her pounded her thighs. The tightness of her insides made him go ballistic. She grabbed a fist full of grass and bared with it. The pain was mostly gone now. It only came back when he picked up speed, but it left just as soon as it came.

"I'm gonna cum, Emi!" he moaned. "I'm gonna cum inside you!"

Her back arched as he struck her womb repeatedly. No words could form out of her mouth. Instead she moaned to the digital stars as the dragon beated her down.

"Emiko!" he groaned. "I love you, Emiko! I love you so much!-"

He let out a low growl that had been resting deep within his throat. They both had lost their voices as their relief waved through their muscles. He lied down on top of her, exhausted, but he managed to get a huge weight off his chest. He could now be clean with her. Saying those words without fear was a task he never felt up to. He could now be honest with her.

"Emi," he panted in her face.

"Mag...na," she breathed back.

"Still think that miracles are a myth?" he asked.

She forced a tired smile. Her hands ran up his skull and stroked his ears.

"Perhaps for you." she sighed.

The kissed, and while they did he slowly pulled out of her. He lied next to her with her head on his chest. Her legs folded over his lap and used him as a living pillow, though the origional plan was not to spend the night in the digital world. They would have to go home at some point, but for now they laid under the black sky.

 _God, what have I done? I had sex with my tamer. I am as terrible as any ramdom pervert._ "

"Hey." she said aloud. He looked down at her sweet head.

"Does all of this mean you wanna date me then?"

His heart sunk thinking about it. He would die to be her one and only, but he could not see himself being that man.

"I want it to," he said. "but it's only a fantasy at this point. Had I known this would happen, I would have kept my mouth shut longer."

"What're you saying?"

"This is wrong, Emi." he said. "Digimon don't have sex with humans. I couldn't care less about that, but it's the fact that this was not what your father intended on when he handed me to you. I'm suppose to protect you, not get you knocked up. Hell, I'm sure he's disappointed in us right now."

"I don't care if it's wrong!" she said, squeezing his torso. It was inaffective against a monster like him, but she squeezed like there was no tomorrow.

"You're always gonna be my partner either way! You're all I got since my father died! He left me you to keep me company! He wants me to be happy with you and I am! Don't start saying shit like that, dammit!"

"Emi..." said the dragon. He wrapped her in his embrace, calming her down significantly.

"Let me finish." he said. "Even if it is wrong, I will always have these feelings for you. You are my tamer and best friend, and I want you as my lover no matter how wrong it may be. We have been with each other for this long, so let's not ruin it now."

Their heads bumped together sweetly and their faces met. He tucked his hand under her jaw and kissed her.

"I love you, Emiko," he whispered. "and don't you ever doubt that.


End file.
